Not So Secret
by xEverlastingxEternalxLovex
Summary: When Sonny and Chad start to date secretly, what could possibly go wrong? Well, for one, they didn't think so many people would find out...one by one.
1. Tawni and Portlyn

**Hey everyone, I know there's probably loads of these types of fics but I wanted to make one of my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or the show Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

"The usual please" ordered Tawni, filing her nails. At least she said please this time.

"Do you guys want your usual too?" I asked Nico, Grady and Zora. They all nodded. I sighed as I walked out of stage 3 and walked to the commissary. Even though I wasn't new any more I was still getting everyone fro-yo's. However, I always took a quick detour before. I crept up to a closet door and slipped inside quietly and closed the door slowly.

"What took you so long Monroe?" Hearing his angelic voice made me smile. I turned to face Chad.

"You know how my cast are Cooper" He smirked before slowly pulling me to him.

"It would be nice to just get to hang out with you without being worried of getting caught" he whispered brushing his lips on mine. His cool breath trickled on my skin making my own hitch up in speed. I lost all thoughts as I leaned closer, kissing him passionately, savouring his taste, drinking him in. His hands automatically held my waist; pulling me closer. My own hands crept up along his arms and through his luscious golden locks. On a humorous day, Chad would complain to me about messing up his hair. Today he seemed to just be in a romantic mood as he just held me tighter. Needing air we broke apart. His forehead resting on mine. His icy blue eyes met my deep pool of chocolate brown as we tried to calm our breathing.

"I love you" he whispered. Every time he says it, it sends the butterflies in my stomach to fly crazy and makes me feel completely happy.

"I love you too" I smiled.

"Who doesn't? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper" he joked, becoming his conceited-self. Surprisingly it just makes me giggle. I sighed.

"I should probably get those fro-yo's, I don't want them to get suspicious"

He nodded as he gave me a quick peck before smoothing his hair back in place, dusting his Mackenzie Falls uniform before winking and stepping out of the closet. I stayed there for a few seconds before repeating his actions.

* * *

"Hi guys" I grinned, being my usual bubbly self. I walked in with a tray filled with fro-yo's. I handed them all out and had my own chocolate fro-yo.

"Since when do you like chocolate?" asked Tawni, frowning. Since Chad made me try some of his chocolate fro-yo, I thought.

"I just wanted to try something different" I answered. When Tawni continued frowning and making me feel weird I decided to change the topic. "I heard, Tawni, that frowning a lot gives you permanent worry lines on your forehead."

She gasped before grabbing her hand mirror and checking her face over for any change. I glanced at Nico and Grady who had scoffed their food down and are now arguing over which game to play. Zora had disappeared again. I wouldn't think she'd be in the vents with food, but who knew with her. I carried on with my fro-yo before I heard his voice again. Secretly I was ecstatic to see him again but had to keep up the 'I hate him' charade in front of my friends.

"Randoms" he greeted.

"What do you want Chad?" I sneered. Amusement danced in his eyes as he stepped into the prop house.

"Just here for my daily routine of telling you how much better The Falls are than So Random." I glared but didn't take it to heart. We promised to not take each others insults personally.

"Fine, you've done it, now you can go away" piped up Tawni, bored. He glared at her before glancing around the room.

"What's chip drama pants doing here?" asked Grady, stopping his argument with Nico. Chad rolled his eyes.

"I know you guys aren't as great as Chad Dylan Cooper but surely you can come up with more original insults, chip drama pants is so old" he scoffed.

Nico and Grady glanced at each other before running off. "You get the pen and I'll get the paper" screamed Nico. "Sure thing, just you wait pooper, we'll have so many great insults you'll be jealous" replied Grady.

Chad and I rolled our eyes at the same time, then smiled at each other. Stupidly I blushed before looking away shyly. I just hope Tawni didn't catch our 'moment' there. Who am I kidding? It's Tawni, she's probably looking at herself in a mirror. I glanced at Tawni, just in case. She was eyeing me suspiciously. Oh great. I was just about to insult Chad when I noticed he wasn't there. I glanced around the room. But no, he was gone. That was oddly out of character for him. I was about to take another bite of my fro-yo before noticing it was gone. I take back about what I thought earlier. It is in character for him.

"Chad!" I screamed, huffing before going off in search of him. How did he even get it? How had she and Tawni not noticed? She had to give him props.

"Wow, who would've thought Chad's favourite fro-yo was chocolate? You know…the same as your favourite flavour that you've recently taken a shine to" stated Tawni, looking at me pointedly.

I chuckled nervously "Yeah, who would've thought." We had tracked Chad down earlier and had seen he had already ate my fro-yo, so I complained to him. He replied by saying how thoughtful it was of me to remember he liked chocolate and patted my head and walked away. The nerve of him! I know we had to keep an act up, but he could be a little more respectful.

Suddenly my phone bleeped, indicating I had a text. I pulled it out and read the message. 'Monroe, soz bout earlier, I'll buy u nother fro-yo in secret ;) Chad xx' I couldn't help the love sick smile coming to my face as I held the phone to my chest, trying to treasure the words.

"Ohh, does Sonny have a mystery man?" asked Tawni, interested. I straightened up and laughed.

"Course not Tawni, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Chad to buy me another fro-yo" I smiled.

"You seem to be hanging around with him a lot Sonny, remember you can't fraternise with the enemy" she warned me before putting on a coat of lip gloss. I sighed.

"Like I enjoy seeing _Chad, _he's the one who pulls pranks on me-us all the time" I lied, crossing my arms. She glanced at me before ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room. I ran all the way to stage 2.

* * *

As soon as I was in his dressing room, I pounced on him. He was shocked at first but responded by kissing me sweetly. Suddenly hungry for more, I grabbed his face demanding more heat, more passion. He returned the need and pushed me up against his door. I moaned slightly, causing his tongue to gain entrance to my mouth. I gasped at the intensity. My hands fumbled up the wall behind me, turning off the light switch.

"Sonny?" asked Chad, confused and unsure.

"Shh, the time for talking is over" I quoted him before kissing him again pushing him forward. His legs hit the edge of his sofa and we both fell backwards onto it, not breaking the kiss.

His arms ran up and down my back, making me shiver in pleasure.

"Will Chad Dylan Cooper please get ready on set" came a voice over a nearby intercom. Chad groaned and I sighed. I pulled myself off him and straightened my outfit and hair before slipping out the door.

Unfortunately I bumped into Portlyn. She looked me up and down and sneered.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded, eyeing me curiously.

"I wanted to remind Chad that he owes me a fro-yo" I replied, annoyed at not having a better excuse. She smiled before knocking on Chad's door.

"Need you on set Mackenzie" She turned to me and winked. "It'll be our little secret" she turned towards the stage, My mouth dropped open and I blushed as I watched her leave. She doesn't know, does she? I was getting paranoid as I walked to my own dressing room.

* * *

As soon as I saw Tawni, she glared. "What?" I asked nervously.

"You lied to me" accused Tawni.

"About what?" I frowned, what had we talked about earlier?

"You said there was no mystery man and you come in here with your lipstick smeared" she replied, pointing a nicely manicured finger to my face. My breath stuck in my throat. How was I going to get out of this one? Maybe that explains how Portlyn knew.

"I haven't got a mystery man Tawni, I-uh-had an itch" I winced at how bad that sounded. She scoffed.

"That's stupid, why would you itch your lips when you have make-up on, only silly people do that. This would never happen in Tawni Town" she grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Dreaming, I had to be dreaming, surely Tawni couldn't have fell for that? "I guess I was pretty stupid to jump to conclusions Sonny, especially when you went to see Chad, and you most definitely won't be hooking up with him" laughed Tawni before sauntering out of our shared dressing room.

Hitting my head in frustration, I proceeded to relax on my chair. I hate having to lie to my friends but I loved Chad, I had to keep them both. If this was the only way of doing it, then I was determined to keep up the sneaking around. Now all I had to do was make sure Portlyn wouldn't spill any personal details about what she saw today. Before I knew it, I began drifting of to sleep and not notice the sneaky brunette girl enter my room with a certain blonde girl with a sharpie…

Feeling thirsty as I woke up, I rushed into the commissary-ignoring the weird looks I was getting as well as many people pointing and laughing. Embarrassed, I continued more quickly, hoping to get a bottle of water.

Without looking where I was going I didn't notice a certain heartthrob before colliding with him. People laughed harder, cheered and some even winked. I gazed up to Chad's nervous and blushing face. Upon noticing my confused face he quickly put on a cocky demure pose.

"Well it's nice Monroe how you finally confessed your feelings to me but I would appreciate a more subtle confession and to not be referred as Chaddykins." To say I was completely lost was an understatement.

"What are you talking about Chad?" I asked.

He gently whispered "You should look in a mirror" before sauntering off to his Mack Falls table. Forgetting my thirst, I trooped off to my dressing room.

Screaming I tried scrubbing my face, but the sharpie was hard to clean. I couldn't believe someone would write on my forehead 'I love Chaddykins' and then on my left cheek 'Chad & Sonny' then on my right cheek 'S.M 3 C.D.C' I kept scrubbing and scrubbing until it felt like my whole face was on fire. I didn't know whether it was caused by the hard material on this scrubber or me blushing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

I screamed once more in frustration. Suddenly Zora popped out and laughed

"You, Sonny Monroe have just been pranked" My left eye twitched in anger.

"What?" I screeched becoming red.

"Well after seeing you hanging out with Chad a lot this week, we, the cast of So Random decided to pull a prank on how life would be like for you if you fell for his charm" she explained.

"If I fell for his charm, I'd have marker pen on my face?" I questioned her.

"No, you would be humiliated and every one will be laughing and gossiping, it's just annoying" she rambled.

"Yeah, well thanks to your 'prank' my face is permanently carved with my so called love confession to that jerk" I spat. Of course, I already loved Chad but this was one of the reasons for keeping it secret. If I had to avoid him for a couple of days then I'll have to. I just hope this will pass over quickly. I began to scrub my forehead again, my cheeks still needed a little bit more scrubbing but they were better off than my forehead. Growling I scrubbed harder.

"Sorry Sonny" I heard Zora say before heading off to who knows where. Just that second Chad walked in. Grinning he watched as I tackled trying to get off the pen marks.

"So know the culprit of the doing?" he asked. Glaring at him I huffed.

"Zora" I mumbled, annoyed and beginning to ache.

He frowned before saying sincerely "Least she doesn't know the truth and I think you should give your beautiful face a rest; I don't want you to scrub your face off" he chuckled the last line.

Hearing him say that made me smile a bit. Slowly I lowered my face torturer and turned to him. "Fine"

"Fine" he smirked.

"Good" I smiled.

"Good" he countered.

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh, we are so good" he whispered huskily before leaning down and kissing me. I kissed him back passionately and before we knew it, a full make-out session aroused. Groans and moans of pleasure were heard around the room and hushes from the other person to keep quiet. My hand travelled underneath his shirt and he held my waist closer. I was just about to take his shirt off before I heard a high pitched shriek.

Breaking the kiss I spotted a blond girl, known as Tawni standing in the entry of the dressing room door. I heard Chad take a sharp intake of breath. However, I, just stood shocked and somewhat guilty to be caught in the act.

"Tawni, it's not what it looks like" I tried to explain. I slapped my head mentally as that was stupid and it was exactly how it looked like. Chad chuckled at my choice of words and Tawni stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"You better start explaining yourself" she demanded. Licking my lips nervously, I proceeded to tell her my feelings.

"Well, there's not much to explain except the fact that I _really_ like Chad" I started.

Tawni quickly glanced at Chad questioningly. "He's not a jerk" I blurted suddenly.

"What?" screeched Tawni. Glancing at Chad, I noticed him looking at his reflection in Tawni's mirror-fixing his hair.

"Not all the time anyway, he can be really sweet." I explained.

Suddenly Tawni smiled. "I knew something was up with you two, I should never of doubted myself. I'm Tawni Hart, I'm always right-" she looked at herself in the mirror quickly before turning back. "-And pretty" she exclaimed, flipping her hair. "Well I'll be okay with his but on one condition…" she smiled

"What?" I questioned.

Turning towards Chad she smirked. "I would like steak for lunch everyday and you have to be nice to me for the rest off the year"

Chad froze for a second before turning to give Tawni his full attention. "Look Tawni-"

"-You got my name right, ha, you know my name!" she interrupted.

He rolled his eyes before continuing. "Of course I know your name just like I know Nico, Grady and Zora's…Sonny made me learn them" he grumbled the last part. Tawni laughed and I giggled. That was true, I made him sit up all night with me, making him learn them and with each one he got right, he got a kiss.

"Anyway as I was saying, If I started being nice to you, someone will get suspicious and if I give you steak, someone will question it" Chad rambled.

Crestfallen, Tawni remained stumped. "Well, be nice to me when no one but Sonny is around and just have a word with Brenda that I should get a steak because I have the gift of pretty" smiled Tawni, happy again.

Sighing Chad decided to agree.

"You know the others won't be as lenient as me" spoke Tawni.

Rushing towards her I blurted "You can't tell anyone Tawni, please" I begged.

She put a hand on my shoulder "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…Okay but only if you remind me I'm pretty everyday"

"Fine" I nodded.

Happy with her results Tawni turned towards the door, was about to open it but stopped. "Oh and before I go, I want you to promise to never kiss in front of my eyes again, it was horrible" shuddered Tawni before bouncing out the room.

Giggling I turned towards Chad. "Well I've got rehearsals soon so I better get ready"

He nodded "Guess I better get back too" he smirked before pulling me into a sweet kiss and he also, left the room. Sighing in exhaustion I fell onto the chair behind me.

* * *

"So what did you guys want?" I asked Nico and Grady who were currently sitting opposite me.

"We want to know what the best insults for pooper are" spoke Nico waving some cards in my face.

"Take it away G" he added. Grady nodded before starting.

"I never forget a face but for you? I'll make an exception"

"Don't look now, but there's one too many in this room and I think it's you."

"Your turn Nico" smiled Grady pointing to his hat wearing friend.

"Don't mind if I do, calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people."

"Sure, I'd love to help you out...now, which way did you come in?"

"This is my personal favourite-Folk clap when they see you...but they clap their hands over their eyes."

"So what do you think Sonny?" asked Grady looking hopeful.

"Those are horrible, I'm disappointed in you guys, they're really mean and so untrue about Chad, he's not stupid or ugly…don't give me that look guys, even you have to admit he's not. I honestly don't mind playful insults, how did you come up with those anyway?" I rambled.

"We searched insults up onto the internet" they replied looking sheepish. Grinning I grabbed the cards and ripped them up.

"Why don't you try again?" I offered. Smiling they ran out the prop house. If I'm honest, they weren't that bad. I just wanted to keep them more distracted so they wouldn't notice me hanging out with Chad. Also what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let people insult my boyfriend? I had to be very sneaky now, Tawni knows...and possibly Portlyn to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter one, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Nico

**Hey, Sorry I haven't been updating this lately but I'm finding it hard to think of ways of how each cast member is going to find out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance**

* * *

"You look really pretty" I sighed for the billionth time.

Tawni smiled "I know right"

Rolling my eyes, I rushed out the door, why did I agree to praise her prettiness again? Oh yeah, Chad and mines relationship; it has to remain secret.

Rushing round the corner of the set, I didn't notice a person until I crashed into them.

"Hey Portlyn" I grinned sweetly.

"Just because I know your secret doesn't mean you can act all innocent, random" she sneered, dusting her Mackenzie Falls attire.

"Secret?" I asked pretending to play dumb.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

"What, why?" I asked shocked.

"I may not care about you but I care about Chad, he's like a brother to me and if the world knows he's dating you, then it will ruin his reputaion"

"Well thanks I guess" I mumbled, annoyed how she thought so little of me.

"Hmph" she walked flawlessly to her own set.

Speaking of Chad, I wonder what he's doing...

* * *

Fumbling, I tore off his striped tie and threw it across the room.

Groaning, I slid of his brown jacket easily.

His lips on mine were so intensifying and magical, it's like he's a drug, he's so addictive.

A knock on my dressing room door broke up our moment of passion and I pulled away, annoyed.

"What?" I half shouted, half grumbled to the door. A scared looking Nico stepped in holding some papers, obviously more insults for Chad.

"Sorry Sonny, I just wanted to run by some more...what's pooper doing here?" He shouted.

"Just leaving" sneered Chad brushing past him.

"Gee, what's up with him?" replied Nico stepping into the room fully. "So anyway, about these insults-"

"-Not now Nico please, I'm really busy" I replied pinching the bridge of my nose, I had a horrible night's sleep last night.

"Oh right sorry Sonny, how about I leave them on your dresser and you can look at them later?" he suggested.

"Sure" I replied, not really caring.

He walked over to my dresser before stopping suddenly. Glancing at him, I saw an item catch his eye. Slowly Nico bent down and picked up a brown article of clothing and held it away from his body as if it was disgusting.

"Sonny...please don't tell me this is what I think it is"

"Um, it's a jacket" I blushed.

"I can see that...but I mean is it Pooper's jacket?" He demanded.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, he did take it off a minute ago, complaining it's hot, he must of forgotten it" I lied, trying to keep my voice even, I suck at lying.

"Yeah, must of... but it's weird he'd take it off, I mean it's November, you know, Winter."

"Yeah, well he is Chad..." I tried desperately to make him drop the subject.

"You're right Sonny, I can't believe I thought...Ha, you would not believe what I thought, it's so ridiculous" he chuckled, throwing the jacket onto the back of my chair and placed his insults onto my desk.

Laughing along nervously, I watched as he turned around to go back out.

"Bye Sonny" he smiled, sauntering off. However he slipped on another piece of clothing.

"Uh Sonny, what IS THIS?" he screamed hysterically, presenting the striped tie.

"A tie" I whispered, flushed.

"Please tell me I'm thinking something ridiculous and untrue Sonny"

"Well that demends, what are you thinking?" I stalled.

"Well, it's November Sonny and I don't think someone would be taking off their ties and jackets randomly!" He threw the tie down.

"Sometimes they do" I joked, smiling shyly.

Nico gave me the look, that's it, we're busted...

**

* * *

**

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger and I'm sorry it's really short, especially compared to the previous chapter but please review anyway.**

**Also, I know they're in Hollywood, so I don't know what the weather's like in November. I live in England and it's cold here in November. xx  
**


End file.
